


damn, shit

by rheavee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:31:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3166619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rheavee/pseuds/rheavee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aku membencimu, katanya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	damn, shit

_Pernah dengar cinta pada pandangan pertama?_

Tidak, Tobio hanya iseng bertanya-tanya, bukan mengalaminya. Justru ia bingung bagaimana bisa seseorang mengklaim - _oh, kamulah takdirku!_ sekejap mata; penuh percaya diri padahal tahu transfer hati tidak semudah servis bola voli. 

Cinta itu jatuh dalam jarak yang tidak dapat diprediksi, bisa tepat sasaran, atau malah terlempar ke luar lapangan. Tidak ada libero yang bisa diandalkan untuk memantulkannya kembali, atau sorak sorai penonton mengiringi panah ilusi yang menancap di dada sebelah kiri. Ia layaknya pertandingan tanpa wasit, dimulai tanpa aba-aba dan bisa jadi berakhir dengan status hampa. Jangan tanya siapa menang siapa kalah, hanya di tangan pelaku dan korbanlah semuanya terproses seksama. 

Ah, tapi secocok apapun deskripsi menyoal rasa dan olahraga, memulai cerita ini dengan narasi cinta tidak akan membuatnya nampak romantis, karena Tobio sudah lama tereliminasi di bidang ini. Bagaimana tidak, senyum saja seperti penjahat kelas berat apalagi jatuh hati.

## damn, shit.

tsuki/kage. 1.5k words.  
**warning** | bahasa bonbin. tak ada koneksi dengan plot asli. _this is college AU, after all._

 _standard disclaimer applied._

\--

"Raja, ya?"

Sampah.

Tobio pura-pura tidak mendengar, tetap fokus pada buku tebal referensi kuis yang kurang lebih akan menghantui beberapa jam lagi. Sial, terlalu banyak anime musim ini— _wait_ , kegiatan macam-macam membuat jam tidurnya tidak karuan. Apalah arti belajar, seperempat materi belum kelar dan ia sudah tepar.

Bukan sekali waktu kejadian seperti ini menimpa. Setelah melakukan beberapa eksperimen ruang, ia akhirnya mendapat kesimpulan waktu belajar efektif secara sederhana. Ya, barangkali ia baru bisa merasakannya ketika sedang memojokkan diri di perpustakaan kampus, sambil membawa hasil catatan apapun selama di kelas, bercampur dengan buku-buku tebal yang sekiranya masih bisa dicerna.

Sayang sekali, saat ia beranjak pada mode serius, ada saja distraksi yang membuatnya ingin melempar segala. 

"Bisa ya ingatan muat segitu banyak dalam sehari? Iya sih, kamu kan Raja."

Sambil menahan gejolak-gejolak kecil, Tobio mendongakkan kepala, menatap dua— _err_ , empat mata yang tahu-tahu sudah duduk di hadapannya dengan seringai menggoda, ya, menggoda untuk ditampar dengan sepuluh buku fisika dasar. 

Merujuk pada pengalaman setengah tahun ini, menimpali Tsukishima Kei dengan kata-kata kasar tidak akan menyelesaikan. Justru satu caci mengakibatkan bertambahnya level emosi. Bisa saja ia balik menyerang, tapi tidak saat ini, tidak saat ia sedang butuh konsentrasi.

"Eh, apa? Mau ajari rakyat jelata?"

Hampir saja Tobio mematikan filter kata bersih kalau saja ia tidak ingat sedang berada di area damai dan ramai susah berkompromi. 

"Kei, cari mati?"

\--

Tobio mengenal Kei sejak SMA. Kebetulan mereka masuk klub yang sama; menghabiskan tiga tahun sebagai satu tim dan mau tak mau terlibat diskusi di situasi normal maupun genting. Di luar itu, frekuensi interaksi keduanya hanya bisa dihitung jari. Bukan hiperbol, status mereka mendadak berubah dari rekan-ada-apanya menjadi oh, ya, aku kenal dia. Cukup sudah, kiranya. Tanpa Shoyo, mungkin mereka bahkan tidak akan pernah berinteraksi sama sekali.

Omong-omong, Shoyo adalah satu-satunya yang berani mengganggu, eh, mengajak Tobio berkenalan di hari pertama masuk sekolah. Orang-orang menganggapnya cari masalah, mau saja menyapa anak yang … dibilang semasa SMP ... banyak terlibat kasus penindasan? Ah, kabar burung itu memang. Intinya, seorang cebol berisik bernama Shoyo ini memaksa Tobio menghadapi berbagai macam orang. Mulai dari mereka yang kelebihan semangat, sampai senpai berhati malaikat, serius. Dan dari orang-orang yang ia kenal saat SMA, barangkali, Kei-lah yang paling terpaksa tinggal di jejak rekam.

Ingat sekali pertemuan pertama: Kei mengucap halo dengan senja mengintip di balik punggung. 

Tidak ada senyum. Tidak ada ejekan. Hanya halo, di antara angin yang bertiup tidak seberapa kencang. 

_“Kageyama, lihat kan, ekspresinya satu tipe denganmu!”_

_Damn._

_“Kalau kalian berteman, pasti akan jadi duo seram.”_

_Shit._

_“Tsukishima, ini Kageyama Tobio, yang katanya berandal itu lo!”_

Jika ada yang patut disalahkan atas muramnya muka Tobio setelah itu—sambil bergumam ‘Aku benci orang seperti dia’ setiap kaki melangkah, maka Shoyo adalah jawabannya. Belum ada penjelasan logis kenapa Tobio sebegitu kesal dan sesak pada pada pandangan pertama, selain karena reaksi singkat 'Dia? Berandal? Pfft.' tentunya. Ah, apapun itu, perlu ditekankan dilarang bawa-bawa topik cinta. Gila saja. Memang ia _heroine_ di _shoujo manga?_ Orang-orang mungkin harus menambah frasa benci pada pandangan pertama, karena sensasi rasanya dijamin tak kalah.

Seiring waktu berlalu, Kei di matanya berkembang secara deskriptif, dari (sosok menyebalkan sekali kedip) menjadi (sosok pemuda jangkung minim ekspresi, bicara sesekali dan malas berkegiatan yang melibatkan ngantuk dini). Benar, ada beberapa kemiripan antara Tobio dan Kei—bukan ekspresi, tolong, jangan menghakimi takdir, wajah mereka memang begitu sejak lahir. Masalah paling kentara antara keduanya adalah sosialisasi. Tobio mungkin akan terus menjadi penyendiri yang ditakuti tanpa Shoyo yang menariknya untuk cari-cari masalah. Sementara itu, Kei akan jadi tiang ber- _headset_ yang menyandar di jendela sepanjang hari bila Yamaguchi, teman mainnya sejak kecil, tidak memaksanya ikut kegiatan klub.

Tapi masih, sekalipun sudah ada perantara; seluwes apapun, keduanya tidak bisa menjalin pertemanan dengan mudah. Prediksi ‘orang seperti apa dia’ pun tidak bisa dijawab dengan pasti, ya, sebelum satu per satu terbukti saat mereka menginjakkan kaki ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi.

Apakah ini hukuman karena Tobio sering membuat anak-anak menangis? Entahlah-- Hei, sekali lagi jangan salahkan wajah, yang demikian bukan jadi alasan mengapa ia bisa teperosok dalam jurang kampus yang sama dengan dengan Kei.

Terjerumus dalam satu jurusan.

Terkurung dalam satu kelas.

Duh. 

Tidak ada lagi orang ketiga yang menjembatani. Otomatis percakapan awal keduanya murni karena kebutuhan sehari-hari, semacam _‘Hai, ingat kapan laporan harus dikumpulkan?’_

Lantas, tanpa sadar kebutuhan sejenak itu menjalar menjadi sesuatu yang tidak sehat. Mungkin karena terlalu sering bertemu, sudah jenuh , hingga percakapan normal sudah tercoret dari daftar menu.

"Raja, bagaimana kuis tadi? Semoga kita tidak bertemu di remidi."

"Apa? Kupikir kau tidak perlu bantuan dari rakyat jelata."

Raja. Rakyat jelata. Raja. Rakyat Jelata. Hitung berapa kali Kei mengucap istilah tak biasa itu per jamnya, per harinya, per minggunya. 

Tobio tidak ingat sejak kapan Kei mulai memanggil Tobio dengan sebutan ‘Raja’. Sejak ia diminta jadi penanggung jawab laboratorium? Tolong, semua orang pun bisa. Lantas apa? Jangan bilang masa lalunya yang sering digosipkan jadi ketua geng penindas adik kelas? Lima tahun lebih berlalu sudah, diungkit pun tiada guna. 

Kalau dipikir lagi, mengapa juga ia menjuluki diri sendiri sebagai rakyat jelata? Fakta yang sudah jelas tidak perlu dipublikasikan kali. 

"Jadi, Raja--" 

"Sekali lagi, kutonjok."

\--

Beberapa kali Tobio bilang ingin menonjok Kei, agar dia berhenti dengan segala redefinisi eksistensi diri yang membuat orang lain salah mengerti. Dikiranya ia makhluk sempurna yang selalu dapat nilai A? Yang punya jiwa kepemimpinan tinggi hingga desegani teman teman sebaya? Plis, ia hanya seonggok manusia biasa dengan kemampuan standar; belajar angin-anginan, di organisasi atau kepanitiaan paling-paling juga ditunjuk jadi sie keamanan. 

Namun ujung-ujungnya ia tidak pernah bisa menonjok Kei. Menatap matanya langsung lebih dari lima detik saja tidak bisa.

Malu? Dih. Meladeninya hanya akan membuat teman-teman lain menganggap mereka akrab dan ia tidak suka. Siapa sudi akrab dengan dia yang dulu pura-pura tidak lihat padahal jalan berseberangan—ralat, pura-pura tidak kenal maksudnya.

\--

“Kageyama dan Tsukishima teman lama, ya?” 

“Eh, kamu sering bareng Tsukishima kan, bisa minta tolong—”

“Kageyama ada waktu? Aku mau tanya—“

Baik A, B, sampai Z bertanya atau meminta tolong sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Kei, Tobio dengan senang hati akan menjawab, “Gak.” Ia lebih memilih sebutan terpaksa berinteraksi daripada harus mendapat status intim dengan mata empat yang tiba-tiba jadi alarm harian, yang tiba-tiba jadi penganggu sebelum ujian, yang tiba-tiba bergentayangan di belakang. 

\--

“Oh gitu.”

_Tuh, kan._

"Apa? Main Raja-Rajaan lagi? Pergi sana." Tobio berjalan keluar kelas membawa ransel dan buku-buku catatan menuju tempat bertapa –perpustakaan, sambil mengurut kepala. Sepertinya sudah jelas ada peringatan menempel di raut muka: bagaimanapun kuis sudah cukup menguras emosi, mohon tidak ada penambahan cedera mental lagi.

“Kukira kita teman lama.”

“Dulu? Nyapa saja ogah.”

“Hm, kukira kau selalu melihatku dari jauh? Tidak terhitung interaksi ya?”

Detik itu juga Tobio ingin mengungsi ke planet sebelah. Sayangnya ia tidak tinggal dalam fiksi ilmiah, jadi ia hanya memalingkan muka, menganggap apa yang dikatakan Kei hanya ilusi belaka. Oh-hoh, percaya diri sekali ya, seolah-olah hanya dia seorang yang jadi obyek pemandangan.

Tapi impresi menyebalkan Kei memang benar adanya, jadi bukan ia namanya jika tidak melempar komentar kompor yang siap membakar siapa saja. 

“Mau tau tidak kenapa aku memanggilmu Raja?”

 _Gak, serius, pergi dari dunia ini._

Mendengar suara Kei saja telinga seperti dituangi minyak. Karenanya, demi mencegah terjadinya sesuatu yang tidak-tidak, Tobio mempercepat langkah, membatalkan rencana menenangkan diri sambil _review_ kuis yang sudah-sudah. Ia ingin pulang, pulang, menelpon Shoyo dan protes mengapa ia harus dikenalkan dengan orang macam Kei. Mengapa ia harus bertemu dan langsung merasa benci. Mengapa rasa benci membuatnya ingin mengawasi sekaligus mengindari.

Tiga tahun, lebih, dan mengapa harus hari ini ia baru merasa bahaya mengancam di balik denyut nadi.

“Kau bisa menjadi Raja di bidang apapun yang kau ingin, lho, sebenarnya. Apa? Merajai nilai A? Merajai organisasi mahasiswa? Merajai hati gadis-gadis muda?”

_Hup._

Kei menarik lengan Tobio dari belakang dan membuatnya terbalik dengan tidak karuan. Yang bersangkutan tidak bisa banyak berkata, hanya mentransfer kebingungan yang membuncah. Ekspresi lima W dan satu H tak terhindarkan sudah.

“Kau hanya perlu sedikit berubah. _Kita_ , sih, sebenarnya.”

… 

“Hei, tapi kau tahu apa yang terbaik dengan menjadi Raja?”

Tidak ada waktu untuk _roaming_. Tidak, sebelum Kei menepuk pundaknya dan berbisik,

“… menakhlukkan hati rakyat jelata.”

Beberapa detik kemudian, terlemparlah sepatu, beriringan dengan teriakan, “Aku membencimu!”

Kei tertawa puas, sementara Tobio menahan mukanya agar tidak memerah, semerah senja di awal kali mereka bertemu.  


\--

_(but really. fuck butterflies, i feel the whole zoo when i'm with you)_

**Author's Note:**

> INI APA.  
> ya. saya juga juga tidak paham. jadi mohon dimaafkan. 
> 
> ( title inspired from suga’s damn, shit series by pxpxo. not haikyuu’s suga tho :’))


End file.
